


Late Night Visit

by YourLadyStar



Series: Yandere Yusuke [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira is Still his Partner in Crime, Death Threats, M/M, Mental Scarrings, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Minor Violence, One-Sided Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira - Freeform, One-Sided Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, One-Sided Attraction, Sequel, The Phantom Thieves Still Remain Unaware, Yusuke is More Yandere Now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLadyStar/pseuds/YourLadyStar
Summary: With his free hand, Yusuke grabbed Akechi by his hair, making him look at him, the detective's eyes moist with tears and filled with fear.“I’m only going to say this once, Akechi; Stay away from Akira.”





	Late Night Visit

**Author's Note:**

> You all wanted more Yandere Yusuke and I'm here to provide you with such. I started planning this sequel almost 2 weeks after the first one since it was gettingmore and more popular with each passing day, so much so that it's now my 5th most view story. And I surprisingly had a lot of fun with this one.  
> Hope I satisfy your wishes ;)

Three months. To think it has been three months.

Three months since he and Yusuke got together. Three months since Yusuke began to kill teenage girls. Three months since he’s helped him to dispose of every body and remove every trace they had ever done it.

Akira still can’t believe it.

He had never anticipated that his life would take a dark turn, that he would essentially be the accomplice to a mass murderer, especially his own boyfriend nonetheless. He couldn’t even explain to himself why he stuck by him for so long, when any other individual would break it off after the first one, but he did. He still stood by him now, after 49 deaths.

It was becoming a part of his daily routine; go to school, be a model student, serve his time as the leader of the Phantom Thieves, and help Yusuke get rid of a body when he asked. It was becoming the norm for him, and he would always be anticipating the next time Yusuke would text him the newest address. The fact that he could think about it so nonchalantly was quite grim.

But even though he didn’t care much for it, the same couldn’t be said for Yusuke. Even though he seemed unable to stop himself from continuing his actions, it didn’t stop them from taking it’s toll on him. With each passing kill, his appearance, attitude and charisma seemed to dim down. Every passing day, he seemed to become less and less like himself. Everyone was getting worried about him, even at one point wondering if he had fallen victim to one of the mental shutdowns. Akira couldn’t stand to see him so down, so he decided to do something to cheer him up. The night after the 25th kill, Akira had taken him to the church in Kanda. It was late, and there was hardly a soul in there, not even Hifumi. He brought them to the front of the church, at the altar, and the two held a silent and private confession, taking a few minutes to quietly confess to every crime they have done, every sin they’ve committed since they allowed themselves to get stuck in this routine. When they were done, he could tell that Yusuke was visibly relieved. For the first time in the past few days, he saw him smile. The next day, the entire weight he had been holding was gone, and Yusuke was back to his old self again. Seeing him so revitalized, Akira himself felt much better.

It didn’t stop him from continuing his actions, but the one after that occurred about a week and a half later, the longest gap they had in awhile. Akira was already planning to take Yusuke back to the church for another confession when he inevitably committed his 50th murder, to once more allow themselves to let everything off their chest to make this lifestyle all the more easier.

And it was something the two of them desperately needed.

The mysterious mass murderer was the talk of all of Japan. Not a day went by when it wasn't talked about on the news, spoken of in public or brought up during the Phantom Thieves meetings. A tremendous reward was promised to anyone who had even the slightest bit of information on who the killer was, and it seemed as though everyone was now trying to find them. Morgana had once even made them all explore Mementos for two hours straight to try to find anything to lead them to the killer, but, just like always, nothing. The desire to catch the killer made it very difficult for them to focus when their next target came up.

Even though Akira and Yusuke had managed to keep their trace hidden from everyone for so long, it didn’t stop them from worrying about what would happen if they were caught. With the sheer extent of their actions, they knew they had no chance of fighting for their innocence. They didn’t even think they would even be put in jail; perhaps they would get a lethal injection right on the spot. Even though Akira, as always, remained calm, he knew Yusuke was constantly in fear. It was very often for him to come by the cafe in the dead of night and ask to sleep beside him, as being alone with his thoughts was enough to drive him mad.

And as time went on, he was becoming more wary and fearful of his own group of friends. Before, it was just Ann, Ryuji and Morgana. They were unassuming and he held no fear of being exposed around them. But then Makoto came into the group. Then Futaba. Then Haru. He wasn’t too cautious of Makoto, and Haru was too innocent to ever grow suspicious of him. Though he always made sure to be wary around Futaba. Even the slightest misstep in how he talked when regards to the killer could give the young hacker every right to want to hack into his phone to see what he was up to at every moment.

But there was one member of his team he refused to place trust in.

Goro Akechi.

No one in the group held the slightest bit on trust in the detective, none more so than Yusuke. He utterly despised Akechi. The horrible facade he constantly maintained, the phony care he held for their well being, the way he seemed to parade around with that false smile of his.

But the thing he hated most was how he was around Akira.

The detective made no attempts whatsoever to hide his intrigue in their leader, always staring at him, making passing comments under the false guise of indifference, even trying to always stay as close to him as he could when they were exploring Mementos. And he surely had no quarrels with doing it in front of others, especially Yusuke. He knew for a fact that the other man was always trying to ignite his jealousy, as from the many times he would glance over at Yusuke when he was shamelessly flirting with Akira. Anytime he was around, Yusuke felt his rage boil up within, sparking a burning flame in every part of his body, his hands would clench up so hard that they were constantly sore and slightly scratched from the scraping of his nails. It took every fiber in him to go through every interaction with Akechi without ripping the man into pieces.

Luckily, because everyone in their group couldn’t stand him, it made his anger towards him not stand out as much.

And tonight was just another case of that.

The group was holding a meeting in the cafe on the ground floor. Sojiro had just closed up, so they had no fear of anyone overhearing them. Though there wasn’t much comfort in that with Akechi in the room. Even though the detective was sitting on one of the bar stools and Akira in the booth between Yusuke and Ryuji, the artist didn’t even have to look at him to know Akechi was boring his eyes into every part of Akira, even as his hold on his arm increased. The meeting seemed to drag on, every second feeling like an hour, and the time for Akechi to leave couldn’t come sooner enough.

“Well, looks like we have our plan all set for tomorrow,” Akechi sat up from his seat and grabbed his briefcase, “I’ll see you all tomorrow. I hope you sleep well, Akira,” With a sultry tone in his voice and eyes, Akechi waved goodbye to their leader before exiting the cafe.

Once he was gone, Ryuji slammed his head on the table and let out an ear splitting groan, “I swear I can’t deal with this guy anymore! How much longer do we have to put up with him?”

“Hopefully not much longer,” Ann sighed, reaching over to pat Ryuji’s head.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to keep him around?” Makoto asked.

“Yeah, so long as we keep an eye on him, it’ll be fine,” Their leader said, “Besides, Futaba bugged his phone, remember?”

The young girl sitting with her legs up to her chest smiled, “Don’t worry, the moment he tries something, I’ll know.”

“I’m actually more worried about Yusuke-kun,” Haru whispered as she looked worried at the artist, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” He muttered under his breath, his arms wounded around Akira’s torso and his face buried into his shoulder.

“I swear, that guy’s a bigger piece of shit than I thought,” Ryuji grumbled.

“That much I can agree with,” The brunette said, “To so shamelessly flirt with someone’s significant other right in front of them; I want to say I'm shocked, but some part of me isn’t.”

All the emotions he had been holding back was building up to a boiling point, making him suddenly stand him and Akira up, “Can you come upstairs with me for a moment?”

“Sure. Be right back,” he said to his teammates before he allowed Yusuke to pull him up into the attic by his arm. Once the two of them were alone in his makeshift room, Yusuke let go of his arm and wrapped his arms around his thin form as he stared at the floor. It didn’t take much for Akira to realize what was up with him, “How are you feeling?”

“Not well. I’m trying my best to control myself, I really am, but… that Akechi… he’s… he’s just-”

“Being a serious pain in the ass?” Akira finished for him and was met with a nod, “So what are you gonna do about it?”

He sighed, “I’m not too sure. I know I need to maintain this facade, just like everyone else, but the frustration he causes me is becoming unbearable. So…”

“So?”

“… I’m think I’m going to talk to him.”

“Just talk?” Akira asked, raising an eyebrow.

The artist lightly chuckled, “Yes, I promise. If I were to do anything else, it would be all too obvious.”

“True. If you want to speak to him, you can do it tonight. I know where he’s staying, so I can give you the address later.”

“How do you know that?”

“He sent me a text. Take a guess why.”

The anger in him sparked again as his mind thought about it for a moment, “I’d much rather not,” He calmed himself down, “Very well, I’ll pay him a visit tonight. Let’s head back downstairs, the others are probably waiting for us.” Before he could take a step forward, Akira pushed him back to sit on the couch, “Akira, what-”

“I can handle the others downstairs, you need to stay here. If you go down with that look on your face, you might scare them. Besides, you need to take some time to plan out how you’re gonna get to Akechi. This won’t be as easy as the others.”

Yusuke paused for a moment, “I… I see.”

“You just rest here for now. I can take care of things. Haven’t I always?” He said with a smile.

The artist smiled back, “Of course. Thank you.”

Akira gave him a brief kiss before heading back downstairs. Now alone with his thought, Yusuke started to plan out his course of actions. If this was going to be different compared to the others, he would have to gather some supplies.

* * *

Akechi exited the bathroom, the steam from his shower fading into the small hotel room as he dried off his hair. His job made sleeping in local hotels a common routine for him, so much so that he rarely ever slept in his own bed. Still, it was always comfortable and having the room all to himself made getting a restful sleep all the more easier.

And with the recent events going on, having the room to himself allowed him to be alone with his thoughts.

At this point, he shouldn’t be so shaken up about a murder, but this was unlike something they have ever seen before. What started as just an occasional disappearance has now evolved into dozens of victims over the course of three months. Even though the media has covered them up by calling the victim's missing children, he knew they were just filling the public and the grieving families with false hope. They’ve only managed to find four of the missing girls, and they’ve all turned up dead. It doesn’t take a genius to realize the fate that had fallen onto the others. The most recent one they found was in quite the horrid state. She was found buried in a park, her skull completely bashed in with excessive force. The sight of it was enough to make him shudder.

He shook his head, trying not to think about the scene too much, else he wouldn’t get any sleep that night. With having to both contribute what he could to trying to find the mysterious killer and keep his eye on the Phantom Thieves, he needed all the energy he could get. Changing into a simple pair of sleepwear, he sat on the edge on his bed and started flipping through the channels. There wasn’t much to watch, and every news outlet was reporting on the most recent body that was found. Even when off duty he still couldn’t catch a break. Figuring it was best to call it for a night, he turned the tv off.

Just then, the knob on the door to his room started shaking.

The sudden sound echoed through his small quiet room, making his heart jump in his chest. The incessant clicking of the person on the other side of the door struggling to get past the lock had him frozen in place, staring straight at the door, tensing up for the moment the lock would give in and the person would get inside. He felt every hair on his body standing in fear, but he refused to just sit still.

“W-Who is it? If you’re trying to break in, I’m afraid you’re dealing with the wrong person!”

The sound suddenly stopped, the doorknob coming to a complete halt as the room fell silent once more. Akechi cautiously sat up from the bed and slowly and quietly walked towards the door, even with his subconscious screaming at him to stop. Once he reached it, he hesitated before looking into the peephole to see who was one the other side.

No one.

The hallway was empty and devoid of any sound or soul.

Seeing this, he let out a sigh of relief, feeling his frantic heartbeat return back to normal.

“Calm down, Akechi. You’re just letting your nerves get the better of you. It was probably just someone passing by drunk who thought this was their room,” Walking back to his bed, he checked his phone to see if he had any new messages. Nothing outside of the usual updates from the police, “I guess Akira isn’t coming tonight. Oh well.”

A part of him knew he was likely fighting an uphill battle to pull Akira’s attention away from Yusuke, but it didn’t stop him from wanting to try. Akira was an interesting man and he had been fascinated with him for quite some time now, and he couldn’t keep himself from wanting to express that interest, even if everytime he did so, he could practically feel Yusuke glaring daggers into him. The artist was a lot scarier than he thought, but not something he felt he should worry himself over.

Turning off the table side lamp, Akechi collapsed onto his bed, wanting to put the day's events behind him and enjoy a restful night's sleep.

But because he was facing away from the window, he didn’t notice the pair of eyes glaring at him behind the pulled back curtains.

* * *

Akechi found himself being pulled from his sleep by a sudden weight on top of him, against his arms and on his chest, compressing on him, making it hard to breathe. His dream slowly faded into darkness, the grips of his consciousness trying to pull him back into reality to find what was shortening his breath. He was jolted awake, the weight on his chest letting up as he gasped for breaths. He took a few moments to relieve his lungs before he dared to open his eyes to see what was wrong.

When his eyes focused in the dark of his room, he let out a shriek as he found someone kneeling over him, their knees digging into his arms keeping him pinned down. A white hood kept their face hidden in the shadows casted from the moonlight slipping into the room, but he could still feel their eyes digging into his own.

“W-What the hell are you doing in here?! G-Get off!” He tried to move, but the person above him dug their knees into his arms, sending a brutal pain through his body and stopping his struggles. He tried to move his legs, but found that they were bound by… something. What exactly, he couldn’t tell. He looked back up at the intruder, who was silently staring down at him, “W… What do you want?” He felt his voice crack under fear.

The person above him finally spoke, in a voice he instantly recognized, “You should know exactly why I’m here.”

A change in the angle allowed the light of the moon to bring a face into the light.

“Y… Yusuke?” He stared at the artist above him, his brain reeling in shock that seemed to still his tongue, “… W… Why are you here? What’s going o- AHH!” He was silenced as his arms felt another intense pain.

“Like I said, you know why I’m here.”

“I-I really d- AUGH!”

“Even you cannot be this foolish. Did you really think me so daft to not notice how you practically throw yourself onto Akira, regardless if I’m right next to him?”

“Y-Yusuk-” The artist grabbed him by the throat and pinned him down, pressing down with his thumb, making breathing a challenge despite his restless squirming.

“Don’t take me for a fool, Akechi.”

Yusuke removed his hand, but Akechi felt his breath halt once more when he felt something cold and sharp press against his neck. Feeling too anxious, he kept his head still as his eyes glanced down.

Even in the darkness of the room, he noticed the gleaming knife the artist held against him.

He gulped, his Adam’s Apple brushing against the freezing blade. He could almost feel the thin small hairs on his chin being cut.

“Now do you see how serious I am?” Yusuke spoke so calmly, as if the situation laid out in front of him was as simple and mundane as his mindless drawing, “Akira means everything to me. He is perfection, and one you don’t deserve, yet you care not for how shameless you look. Do you really care so little for your image that you would present yourself as a vapid lustful beast to the public?” The man below him was silent, eyes wide in fear with fantic and short breaths slipping through chattering teeth. Tears were prickling in the corner of his eyes, “Even now you freeze up under me rather than fight for your life. I expected much more from the famous detective prince. Though, lucky for you, I don’t have intentions to end your life. Rather, I want you to listen to me very carefully.”

With his free hand, Yusuke grabbed Akechi by his hair, making him look at him, the detective's eyes moist with tears and filled with fear.

“I’m only going to say this once, Akechi; **Stay away from Akira.”**

Even though it was the same voice he had heard multiple times, the words and tone sounded almost as though they were of another man’s. He couldn’t deny the streaks of water falling down his eyes and onto his pillow.

“Y-Yusuke *sniff* please… p-please, don’t do this… *sniff* If you d-d-do, the o-others will find o-out…”

He shook his head in disappointment, “And you still aren’t listening. I already told you that I didn’t come here to kill you; I don’t want you to be my first. Besides,” He smiled. It seemed innocent, but coupled with the look in his eyes, the smile held an unmistakable feeling of malice and deviousness, “Who do you think they’ll be more willing to believe?”

Akechi felt his heart stop cold. He wanted to scream, felt like he had to scream, to just let someone, anyone know he was in trouble. But the small weapon against his neck that threatened to silence him permanently made him swallow his words down his throat.

His smile faded and his previous look returned, “I’m just giving you a warning. So tell me if it got through to you.”

He felt the blade against his skin, mere centimeters from piercing flesh. His blood ran cold and he felt like he was on the verge of fainting. He couldn’t deny that he was crying, he couldn’t care less of how pathetic it made him look. All that mattered to him was that he got out of this situation alive.

He spoke, desperately trying to keep his sobs in check, “O-O-OK, I-I-I p-promise… I w-won’t even look at h-him anymore… I g- *hic* give you my word… s-so please, please don’t kill me…!”

Yusuke stared at him, empty eyed, for a few moments, before speaking, “Very well, I’ll hold you to your word. I just hope you don’t break it. In fact… To make sure you keep your word…”

Tightening his grip on his hair to tilt his head up, Akechi lightly screamed through his clenched teeth as the artist ran the blade under his chin, making a long and deep cut, staining the clean blade in crimson blood. The cold and smooth edge stung his skin and sent almost a jolt of pain throughout his entire body, making him grip the bed sheets beneath him. Once he ran the blade clean, Yusuke quickly removed himself from holding Akechi down. The desire to fight back now that his hands were free was a passing thought as his hands instead grasped at the cut on his chin, feeling his warm blood already coating his hands. He paid no mind as Yusuke walked to the edge of the bed and used the knife to cleanly cut through the ropes that had been keeping his legs bound. He grabbed the severed strands and walked to the window, looking back and saying in a light and unassuming voice, “Sleep well, Akechi,” Before exiting through the window and into the night.

Akechi made no move to follow after him, no move to grab his phone and report him, not even any attempt to finally scream for help. All he could do was hold his bleeding chin and sob, tears and crimson red soaking into his pillow and his pathetic sniffling echoing through his now quiet room.

* * *

“Ugh, where the hell is he?” Ryuji groaned out.

The Phantom Thieves were all sitting in the cafe for their daily meeting, but the only person yet to arrive was Akechi.

“You’ve been saying that for the past ten minutes, and each time it’s the same answer; we don’t know!” Ann said, growing more frustrated by her friends repeated mantra.

“Do you think he might be busy with something else?” The cat sitting in the bag on the table asked.

“What the hell coulda happened to make him late?! He was the one who decided what time he wanted us to meet!”

Makoto looked at Akira, “Are you sure hasn’t sent you a text saying he would be late?”

“I checked my phone five times, nothing.”

Just then, the unmistakable ring on the front door swinging open filled the room along with a familiar voice, “Hey everyone.”

“About effin time. What took you so lo-” Ryuji stopped mid sentence as he and the other turned to look at him and immediately went wide eyed.

Akechi looked physically exhausted, his eyes seeming droopy and hazy. But the standout feature was the bandages wrapped around his neck and just under his jawline.

“A-Akechi-kun!” Haru squealed in worry.

“Dude, what the shit happened you?!”

“O-Oh, you mean this little thing?” He pointed to his bandages.

“Well, yeah,” Ann said, “It’s kinda hard to not notice them."

“Well, it’s nothing. See, l-last night, I must have rolled off my bed in my sleep and hit myself on the corner of the bedside table. I ended up cutting my chin open and I’ve been in the hospital since this morning getting it stitched up,” They noticed a shaky and almost nervous tone as he spoke.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Futaba asked, raising an eyebrow at his behavior.

“Y-Yeah, I’m perfectly fine and the doctor said this will heal in no time.” He walked over to his usual spot, one of the chairs on the booth, but they noticed he was keeping a surprising distance from Akira and wasn’t even bothering to look in his direction.

“Akechi, are you positive that you’re fine? If you’re not feeling well, you’re more than free to rest up.”

“I-I’m fine! P-Positive!” He lowered his volume, “S-So, shall we get started?”

The others felt rather off about the attitude he was giving off, but figured it was best to just ignore it and move on. When Akira noticed Akechi’s behavior, he looked over to Yusuke, once again holding onto his arm, and smiled, placing a light kiss on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Before any of you ask, yes, I do plan to make a third one. I never intended for this to be a trilogy, but it looks like that might just be the case.  
> Hope you're all looking forward to it ;)


End file.
